Angel and Human, We Cannot Be Together
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn were lovers before Tsuna was banished to the human world as a normal school boy, losing all of his memories. Reborn—still a member of the heaven—risked his position to fly down and visit the boy, protecting him. The day when Tsuna's memories regain was the day of Reborn's death. R27 G27 10001 G01 10027 AU Full summary inside. Rating might increase.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna and Reborn were lovers before Tsuna was banished to the human world as a normal school boy, losing all of his memories. Reborn—still a member of the heaven—risked his position to fly down and visit the boy, protecting him. The day when Tsuna's memories regain was the day of Reborn's death. Angel and half-angels, they can't be together. There's always a border between them.**

**A/N: …Random idea when I was day dreaming and staring at peoples who were walking on the streets. I was wondering if any of those humans were angels who were banished to Earth. Ha-ha, I know it's weird. ==" Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: My first time writing this kind of story so please bear with the weird names or places or situations I wrote.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Incomplete Angel**

The brunet giggles when his boyfriend kissed him on the neck. They were in the Heaven's kingdom, in their mansion. Each angel was provided with a mansion to live in. Tsuna and Reborn shared a mansion like husband and wife. Nobody questioned it as long as they did not show their affections in public.

Reborn was just going to tear off Tsuna's clothes when the door opens. Two guards and the assistant of their King walk in. Reborn sat up immediately, followed by Tsuna. Both of them stare with confusion. The assistant, Demonia, pulls out a scroll and opens it.

"As the assistant and most trusted man of our King, I have brought the message of his Highness," he started. Reborn and Tsuna immediately kneel down on the ground. It was a courtesy whenever the message of the King was about to be announced. "After a few inspections and researches, his Highness had found out that Tsunayoshi Saint does not deserve to live among us, the angels."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" his voice shook.

Demonia's face was blank. "It was revealed that Tsunayoshi Saint belongs to the human realm as the researches prove that he is half-angel and half-human. Therefore, his Highness had made a decision to banish Tsunayoshi Saint to the human world rather than letting him stay in Heaven because he might attract the human-thirst demons." He finishes.

Reborn turns and stares at Tsuna in disbelief. "Tsuna…?" he starts slowly. Tsuna bites his lips. How did they found out about his identity? "You are…a half-angel?" the black haired man asks slowly, whispering.

"I…"

"His execution from the Heaven will begin tomorrow before the Sun appears." Demonia says before disappearing into thin air with his guards. Probably back to the palace, obviously. After the three of the royals left, Reborn and Tsuna sat on the bed.

"Tsuna…why didn't you tell me about this…and how did you manage to live in here for so long?" Reborn's voice trails away. Tsuna notices that his eyes had started to turn stranger and distant and he did not like it, not even one bit. He looks back at Reborn with teary eyes.

"I'm not, Reborn! I'm a whole angel; it was all proven in the Confirmation Ceremony. You were there too!" The brunet says, still trying to protect his identity. He did not want to be banished to Earth! He wanted to stay with Reborn forever.

Reborn shakes his head. "I don't know, Tsuna. Yes, it _was_ proven but who knows if you have done some tricks in it? Who knows if you were using strings during the voyage test, you stole the energy balls from other confirmed angels during the power test and you wrote answers on your palm during the trivia?" he asks slowly, doubt creeping in his voice. Tsuna felt his heart being smashed.

How Reborn could think of him as a liar?

"If you don't believe me, no one else will. Do you believe _me_, Reborn?" he asks hoping that his boyfriend would say yes.

Reborn did not say anything. He did not know what to say. Tsuna bites his lips and tears starts to course down. He turns away and walks out of the room disappointed, closing the door behind him.

Tsuna walks down the stairs, heading towards the dining room. He opens the cabinet and found a bowl of candies. He takes it out and sits on the counter, munching on the candies. He was still thinking about his execution tomorrow. How did the King even know about this? His identity was protected for thousands of years; he was not found out even once and he did not do anything that could make people doubt his identity. So how did they know?

He had known that he was half angel when he found the album in his late father's room. His father was killed during the Demon and Angel War thousands of years ago. Then his mother disappeared mysteriously. The album contains of photos when his parents date, before he was born. In the album, there was one photo that made him clear of his identity.

A photo of his father and his mother along with his mother's _mortal _family was slipped behind the album.

So his mother was a human, how did _she_ marry his father then? Marriage between the angels and mortals were forbidden and the mortals who committed this crime will be banished to the human world and the memories of them being in Heaven will be erased permanently, whereas for the angels they will be locked and died from depression.

_Maybe mother had gone to the Human world. Does that mean she does not remember anything? But why did she left? Why didn't she take me together? And how did she come to Heaven without being busted? _

Thousands of questions swirl in his mind. He wants to know the truth. He wants to know why his mother didn't take him. Why he was left on Reborn's doorstep when he was ten. So many questions left unanswered. What was his mother hiding from him?

Finally, Tsuna got tired and fell asleep on the table of the counter. When he opens his eyes, he was already in the Execution Court, in the Cloud Prison, ready to be executed and banished to Earth for being a half angel.

* * *

**A/N: I have already prepared the next chapter :P So if you want, review? Tell me how you think of this prologue. Did it suck? Was it interesting? I might update tomorrow or…Saturday. School starts on Wednesday. By the way, I wrote this chapter listening to Bang Yongguk feat Daehyun – I remember. It's really a sad song if you read the lyrics. **


	2. The Execution

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and subscribes :3 I'm very happy! This is my new year gift for you all! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Execution**

The court was filled with angels from various classes. From the royal angels to the lowest ranking angels, they sat in the amphitheater, waiting for the execution to begin. Tsuna was placed on a floating cloud, surrounded by glittering silver barriers, preventing him to escape. Reborn was sitting on the commoner's row, his arms folded. He was staring at Tsuna with perplexed and dubious eyes.

Tsuna stares at Reborn, pleading that the man will help him. But he knows that even if Reborn wanted to help him, he could not. He was just a commoner angel.

Ringing of bells could be heard before a bright light emits and in a blink, the King and his Queen was sitting on the throne provided. Everyone in the amphitheater stood up and bows before the two rulers and then sits back down. Demonia hits the gong and everyone was silent.

The King stood up. "After twenty six thousand years," his voice boomed through the amphitheater. It was as strong as the thunder. "We are here for another execution. This time, we are going to banish a half angel to Earth. What is the most amazing thing is this half angel had been living among us for three thousand years! And yet, we did not even know about this. But thanks to my spy angels, he was finally revealed." The King says, his eyes averting towards Tsuna.

The brunet bites his lips. He has to find a way to get away! But how when there are more than fifty thousand angels here?

"Standing in the Cloud Prison is Tsunayoshi Saint, the son of late Iemitsu Saint—our brave General—and Tsunayoshi is a half angel who had been living with us and keeping his identity from us," he says. "The identity of the Saint family members shall now be doubted because they have borne a half angel child!"

The crowd broke into murmurs and everyone was glancing at Tsuna in an indifferent way.

The Queen then speaks. "Today we are gathered here to witness the execution of this half angel. The execution will be different from the rest to provide a warning to all of you. Those who have hidden their identities for this long will be punished. The Heaven Kingdom does not need liars and most of all, _half angels._" She says. Her words pierced right through Tsuna's heart. He grips his fist, trying to fight back the tears.

After a few more words, the execution begins. The King himself went into the Cloud Prison and questions Tsuna about his identity. Tsuna was asked the same question over and over again until he finally admits that he was a half angel. When his Highness questions about his reason, all Tsuna could do was to turn and looks at Reborn. The man turns his head away, avoiding Tsuna's eyes.

The King stares at them before saying Tsuna's name again. Another session of questioning ends and the King steps back to his throne, gesturing Demonia to start the execution. Demonia approaches Tsuna and hands him a silver goblet containing clear liquid.

Tsuna know at once what was it. The liquid of loss; erasing _all_ of the drinker's memory and disable any form of cure intended to regain the memories. The brunet bites his lips. He looks at Demonia with sad eyes.

"Demonia…can't you help me?" he asks softly.

The red hair shook his head and thrusts the goblet to Tsuna's hands. The boy took it with trembling hands. He stares into the clear liquid, then at Reborn, and then back to the liquid. Closing his eyes, he could feel a stream of hot liquid falling from the corner of his eyes before he nears the tip of the goblet to his lips.

_I'll miss you, Reborn; _he talks to Reborn through his telepathy.

_I still can't believe you hid this from me,_ the other man replied bitterly.

Tsuna smiled. He felt the liquid sliding down his throat, making him to shudder. _Good bye, love,_ the last drop of liquid runs down his throat and the goblet slips from his hands and falls on the cloud. Tsuna's view became blur before he falls on the cloud too. Demonia picks up the goblet and uses his power to dismiss the goblet. Then he puts his palm above Tsuna's body and soon, orange sparkles appeared as Tsuna's half angel's ability was sucked out.

Reborn bites his lips, looking away. Even though all this time he had watched the other executions, but none was like this. The previous angels who were executed were never sucked out their abilities. They still can activate their abilities to protect themselves in the human world by using the right ways. He closes his eyes and something he had never done occurred. He was _crying_. All these times, only Tsuna shed those tears. He had _never_ shed them because he was whole angel and angels don't cry.

_Now it makes sense why he could cry,_ Reborn thought suddenly. _He was half human after all._

When he opens his eyes, Tsuna's body was already gone. The execution was over. Tsuna was gone. He was all alone now.

* * *

The boy opens his eyes slowly when he feels something tapping on his cheeks. He winces when a drop of rain falls into his eyes. He looks around and found out that he was in a dark and narrow street. His head was pounding. He did not know why he was here.

"Who am I?" he asks himself, staring at his palms. "Why am I here? Where do I belong?" he frowns trying to remember. What was his name? Where was his home? How did he end up here?

A shadow loomed over his shadow and the brunet turns. A man with blonde hair stands there, holding an umbrella. He was staring at Tsuna with an open mouth. A bread lies on the wet ground, maybe it fell from his mouth, Tsuna doesn't know.

All he knows was the man had pretty eyes.

* * *

Giotto makes a cup of hot chocolate and gives them to Tsuna. He had borrowed the brunet his clothes and asked him to shower. Tsuna was now sitting on the couch, drinking the hot chocolate. Giotto stares at Tsuna. He thinks that he was pretty. He coughs and Tsuna looks at him.

"Um, so what is your name?" Giotto asks and Tsuna's eyebrows furrow.

"My name…?"

"Yeah, surely you have a name like me. I'm Giotto by the way," he says, smiling at a confused Tsuna.

"My name…?" Tsuna repeats. "I-I don't know my name. Do you know?" he asks Giotto back. The blonde's eyes bulge. This boy doesn't know his name? What on Earth…then he bites his lips. Was the boy a spy from the burglars?

Giotto is a rich man. He owns several mansions in Italy and had a few branches of hotels around the world. On top of that, he was an oblivious man. This was the reason why his mansion was always broke in and the culprit was never found out.

_But he doesn't look like one. He's too innocent, _Giotto mused.

"You really don't know your name?" he asks again. Tsuna nodded. "…Let's call you Falcon then." Giotto decides. He had always wanted to name his children by this name but he had none. Why? Because he found out that he was never interested in having a relationship with any women. He wants a child, but not a woman. Only last year did he confirmed he was gay.

"My name is Falcon?" Tsuna asks. Giotto nods. "How did you know?" he face palms.

"That was a name that _I _am going to give you. Do you like it?"

Tsuna nods.

"How old are you?"

Tsuna shook his head. Giotto blinks. "Where did you come from?" Another head-shook which made Giotto frustrated. "Never mind… So from now, you're staying here, alright?" Tsuna nodded. Giotto stands up. "Right," he says. "I'll be in the study room. Feel free to look around. Don't break _anything_." Tsuna nods again.

Then Giotto left. Tsuna looks around the living room. A portrait caught his eyes. He walks closer to it. In the portrait was Giotto, a woman with brown locks—which Tsuna assumed was his mother—and a man with grey hair. Tsuna's head throbbed when he saw the man's face. A sharp pounding in his head made him yell. Giotto rushes out from his study room. He was shocked when he saw Tsuna on the floor, holding his head.

"Hey, what happened, Falcon?" he asks nervously.

Tsuna shakes his head. "J-Just some headache," He says, shaking his head again to brush away the pounding but it was no use. "My head hurts." He admits.

Giotto nodded. "Must've been the rain, you're all drenched when I found you." he says. Then he carries Tsuna into his room, placing the brunet on the bed. He pulls the covers up to Tsuna's nose and pats him on the head. "You rest, okay? I'll come back after I keep back my stuffs in the study room." He says.

Tsuna did not say anything. His head hurts a lot that he could barely talk. All he could think was the face of the man in the portrait. It was familiar. But he did not know who it was.

* * *

**A/N:** **The portrait :D The man in the portrait is…dun, dun, dun—I don't know~ :P Go figure out yourself. I'll only tell you that Tsuna knows him. And Giotto knows him. Everybody knows him /shot. about that Falcon name don't question it! Lol, and Tsuna's family name is not Sawada, for your information. It's...different.  
**


	3. From Heaven to Hell

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: Things will be kind of twisted...or the facts will be weird. == blame my brain. Anyway, this is the last piece of this story's draft in my laptop. I'll have to take longer time to write and update...so yeah. My weekdays are filled with tuition and clubs and school tuition ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Heaven to Hell**

Tsuna wakes up in the arms of someone. The heat from both of their bodies made him warm. He sits up and saw Giotto snoring beside him. Then he looks at himself. He was still wearing Giotto's over-sized T-shirt and a long jeans, also Giotto's. The brunet pries away Giotto's arms and gets up from the bed. Then he walks into the bathroom.

He looks around and pouts. There was no toothbrush for him. He went back into the room and wakes Giotto up. The blonde moans before opening his eyes. "Yes, Falcon?" he asks, yawning. Tsuna told him that he had no toothbrush. Giotto groans and sits up, ruffling his own hair. He looks disheveled from his bed hair.

* * *

"Thank you," Tsuna says when Giotto hands him a green toothbrush.

"You're welcome," Giotto yawns. "What time is it?"

Tsuna shrugs. Giotto looks at his cell phone screen and groans again. "It's only seven in the morning, why are you up so early? Go to sleep," he orders. Tsuna shakes his head. Finally, Giotto gave up and let the comfort of his bed hug him to sleep. Tsuna brushed his teeth and went downstairs.

The mansion was empty. Giotto did not hire any maids because he dislikes strangers to walk around in his house. It creep him out. Plus, he had many vases and possessions that he does not like to be touched by anyone. If the vases got dusty, only then he will hire people to clean it under his supervision.

He walks through the halls and then he saw the portrait again. He wants to keep staring at it but when the pounding starts, he quickly walks away. The pounding subsides and he wonders why.

The brunet scratches his head, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was hungry, but he did not know what to cook. He opens the fridge. There were eggs, salads, chicken, ice cream, beans, spaghetti, meatballs, milk, yogurts, cheese, hams, and many more. Tsuna blinks. Then he takes out two eggs, cheese and ham.

* * *

Giotto wakes up with the smell of eggs, cheese and hams. He sits up, inhaling deeply. His stomach was growling. The blonde throws away his covers and wears his slippers. Then he walks downstairs, finding Tsuna to sit on the counter enjoying his breakfast. The brunet flinches when Giotto sits beside him.

"Wow, you cook these?" Giotto asks in disbelief. Who would think that a young boy like Tsuna would know how to make food? Tsuna nodded.

"Sorry if I used your ingredients—"

"It's alright! It smells nice, can you do a plate for me?" the blonde says, smiling at Tsuna. For the first time, Giotto saw Tsuna smile back and he had to admit; the boy had the sweetest smile.

"It will take a while. You can have my one first!" Tsuna says, opening the fridge. Giotto nods and uses a fork to stab the hams and puts them into his mouth. Yum! The ham was cooked with sufficient amount of fire—which means that Tsuna controlled the fire well. Usually, people would use too small or too big a fire to cook the ham and it ends up half cooked or burnt.

* * *

After breakfast, Giotto takes Tsuna out to the malls. Since he was going to work on weekdays, he figured he'd buy a phone for Tsuna. The brunet refused furiously but when he was not looking, Giotto paid the bill. He also bought a few clothes for Tsuna because his clothes were too big for the boy.

You must be wondering why was Giotto so nice to Tsuna. Well, let's just say that the blonde was very happy that finally he got the 'child' he wanted. He had always wanted a son to live with him, talk with him, shop with him and greet him when he came home from work. He had adopted a few, but they were not really what he thinks they were so he returned them.

* * *

Tsuna bites his lips. He was staring at the bags of clothes, gadgets and stuffs in the trolley. There were almost twenty of them. Giotto stares at Tsuna. "What's wrong, Falcon?" he asks. Tsuna licks his lips.

"Um, there's too much stuffs…" his voice trails away. He was already grateful when Giotto decides to take him in. And now Giotto was buying him things. "I can't take them. I mean, you've already generously took me in…and now…"

"Hush! Now you're my son, okay? I'm your father from now on," Giotto says proudly. Tsuna's eyes bulges.

"F-Father…?"

"Yes, father. From now on, you have to call me father." Giotto says. Tsuna hesitates before nodding. He would do anything Giotto told him to. He owed the man anyway. Giotto smiles and ruffles Tsuna's hair. The brunet smiles back.

* * *

The man balls his fist when he saw the scene. He stares at the mirror with a shattered heart.

_How could you have found another one so fast, Tsuna? You might have lost your memories…but why? Why…?_ Reborn bites his lips. He couldn't hear what they say so all he could see was their actions. When he saw Tsuna in Giotto's arms the moment he activated the mirror, he heart burns.

The angel closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. _Tsuna forgotten everything, he didn't know it, the man was taking advantage of him,_ he convinces himself. Then he thought of something. He gets up and wore his black cape, pulling the hood over his head. Then he leaves his mansion to the border gate. A guard was patrolling the gate.

Reborn uses his power to distract the guard to the left. Then he quickly opens the gate and jumps down. He feels his heart bursting during the jump. The man closes his eyes and then landed on something hard. He had fallen on the roof of a house. He winces and gets up. Then his eyes met with a woman's. The woman was staring—not with fear or confusion—but there was something in the woman's eyes.

Reborn jumped down from the roof and approaches the woman.

"Sorry about your roof," he says, brushing off dust from his cape.

"Are you from Heaven Kingdom?" the woman says, startling Reborn. "I saw the gateway you used."

"Who are _you_?" Reborn asks, suspicious. The woman bites her lips. Then she smiles quickly.

"You can go now," she says as if nothing happens. "I'll tell my husband that the wind broke the roof." She smiles again. Then she turns to walk in. Reborn grabs her wrist.

"You are not going until you tell me. How did you know about Heaven Kingdom?" he asks.

"Let me go, or I'll scream harass." She says sternly. Reborn lets her go. "Thank you, _Reborn._" then she disappears into the house, leaving a stumped Reborn outside the lawn.

How did the woman know his name?

He walks out and turns right when he remembers it. _Isn't that Nana Saint?_ He blinks. He remembers the brown hair and the warm eyes. He remembers her voice. She was the one who left Tsuna in his house. The brunet thought that Nana had allowed them to be together. But now, Reborn knew why Nana pushed Tsuna to him and disappeared that very night after the war, after she knew that her husband was dead.

She was a human.

She was Tsunayoshi's mother.

* * *

Unbeknown to Reborn, someone from the Hell Kingdom had followed him. The demon had noticed the little crack in the sky and she was right: An angel was going through the gateway. She smirks, hiding herself in the shadows of the buildings.

She had two red horns sticking out from her black hair. Her purple eyes sharpens when she saw a blonde and a brunet crossing the road, just opposite to the direction Reborn had walked. Her lips curls up, amused. _Two birds in a nest_, she grins, _Lord Byakuran will be pleased_.

The demon slides nearer towards the two boys and stops. The blonde looks familiar. She might have seen him in Hell before…no. He was the little boy she had seen when she was banished to Hell—the boy who was tugging on the King's cape when the execution happened; the boy who was supposed to be her mate when they were old enough to marry. Her heart felt the pain when sadness pinches her heart.

She was a demon, but she was a former angel. She was banished to Hell when she had accidentally entered the Forbidden Forest and bathed in there. The forest was forbidden because it was created by a demon that had sneaked from Hell. The demon was then locked in the Tower forever. Since then, she was seen as the demon for she had bathed with the demon's water.

Yuni closes her eyes, inhaling. She wouldn't have entered the Forbidden Forest if Gione had not dared her. He said if she managed to come out safely, he would marry her. So in she went, and the fountain caught her attention. The clear, sparkly water made her step in. When she came out, Giotto was standing there with the guards and the King himself. A wave of betrayal slapped Yuni's heart.

"I will make you pay for what you did to me, Gione. I will _never_ forget it," she whispers. Then she notices the brunet beside Giotto. She smirks. "He will be my doll. I'll pull the strings and one day, I will pull the strings of _you_."

Then she disappears.

* * *

**A/N: Gione is Giotto. Gione is his name in Heaven. Guess Giotto's identity? :D It's so easy since the hints are everywhere in Yuni's story. I know GiottoxYuni is weird but this is AU okay ==" don't question it, because it's not G01 forever lol. There might be a few questions here and there, feel free to ask although it will soon be revealed in future chapters. :D So far what do you think?**


End file.
